Ninian
Ninian is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. She is a quiet, sweet, polite, and beautiful dancer and is the older sister of Nils. History Ninian was born in Ilia, her lineage half-human, half-dragon. Her mother is an ice dragon named Aenir who was kidnapped during The Scouring, and clues from the game ironically suggest that her father is the antagonist, Nergal. Nergal decided to search for her, but left explicit instructions to the pre-teen Ninian and infant Nils to pass through the Dragon's Gate after a period of time (10 days in the Japanese version, undefined in others), should he not return with their mother. Ninian and Nils waited in a place not too far from the Gate, but Nergal never returned. They followed his instuctions and passed through the Dragon's Gate in their dragon forms, losing most of their memories as time passed—but excluding some, like those of their missing mother, which Ninian kept a silver ring as a memento. They eventually settled in the world beyond the Dragon's Gate and lived there mostly in peace, with Ninian even becoming a powerful and well-respected priestess at a local Shrine, but deep down they always longed for their birthplace, the land of Elibe. Thus, when they received an opportunity to return through the Dragon's Gate and go back, they quickly cooperated and passed through the gate, losing most of their quintessence and being forced to revert to their human forms. However, this was after Nergal was corrupted by the dark magic that had, ironically, been used to open the gate to reunite with his children. Forgetting both his children and his initial motivation to open the gate, he was deluded into thinking that the purpose of opening the Dragon's Gate was to gain power beyond belief and rule over Elibe. He succeeded, and he and Limstella were confronted by the two siblings, who were greatly weakened by the loss of their powers and the travel through the gate. Ninian and Nils were then held captive by the Dark Druid, but they eventually escaped from Valor, The Dread Isle and were chased across Elibe by Nergal's morphs and Black Fang agents under the influence of Nergal's morph, Sonia. Eventually, they sought refuge in an inn at Khathelet, but Ninian was ambushed by a group of Black Fang assassins and abducted, with Nils being barely able to escape. While being escorted to the Black Fang hideout, however, the assassins were attacked by the Pheraen noble, Eliwood, who was meeting up with Hector for their semi-monthly spar. Eliwood escorted the girl back to Nils, who had already defeated the Black Fang agents pursuing them with help from Lyn, a wandering Sacaen, and her group. While the two lords made acquaintances with each other, Ninian learned that her keepsake from her mother had been stolen from her by the assassins, and informed the group. Lyn quickly pursued the Black Fang agents and, along with her group and the Tactician, defeated Ursula's assistant, Beyard, and reacquired the ring. Ninian, however, was unable to assist the group since she twisted her ankle while in the company of the Black Fang, but was still able to accompany the group as they defeated Lundgren and the Caelin throne while Nils became the group's Bard. During the celebrations, the siblings slipped quietly out of Caelin, and were believed to simply travel around to hone their skills. Ninian was seen again when the three lords were sailing to the Dread Isle by way of Fargus's pirate ship, found in a flimsy ship that had gone adrift. She was pulled aboard by Dart and the rest of Fargus's pirates, but was quickly discovered and attacked by a detachment of Black Fang assassins. Ninian was hidden from sight while the group repelled off the invaders, and the skirmish ended after Fargus and his men killed the commander of the Black Fang assassins. During the journey, they learned that Ninian had suffered amnesia from her ordeal. She only remembered that she should not be on Valor, but the group had no choice, as they were also searching for the missing Marquess Pherae, so she journeyed with them to the Dragon's Gate. When they arrived, though, Ninian was captured by Ephidel, who smugly commented that she and her brother had escaped earlier, but fortunately, the group had brought her back and saved them the trouble. While the group fought their way through Black Fang agents and Darin, Marquess of Laus, Ninian was brought before Nergal and he quickly took control of her mind, forcing her to open the Dragon's Gate. When the group arrived, they found themselves too late, gazing at the summoning of a dragon. Before the dragon had fully emerged, however, Nils comes out of hiding and breaks Ninian out of her trance, allowing her to stop the summoning ritual; the group quickly escapes from Dragon's Gate and Valor, leaving Nergal with a grave wound dealt by the deceased Marquess Pherae and Ephidel consumed along with the dragon. In Badon, however, the group was still confronted by Black Fang assailants, who were still ordered to capture the siblings at all cost. Ninian decides to join the group to atone for what she sees as collaborating to Elbert's death; Nils then transfers whatever power he had left to Ninian and allows her to fight alongside Eliwood, Lyndis and others. During their journey across Elibe to stop Nergal's plot to resurrect dragons, she gains a small attraction to Eliwood that can be returned to the dancer through support conversations. After visiting Athos, gaining his assistance, resolving the conflicts within the Bern royal family, and recovering the Fire Emblem from Bern's Shrine of Seals, Nils and Ninian are confronted by a fully revitalized Nergal, revived after feeding on the quintessence of the deceased Four Fangs and other powerful individuals. Ninian nobly gives herself up for Nils after transferring her power to him, and once again become Nergal's captive. Back on Valor, Nergal attempts to get Ninian to cooperate, but fails. He then preys on her newfound love of Eliwood, asking her what the lord would think when he learned of her true identity. Plagued by these thoughts, Ninian reverted to her dragon form, effectively losing her memories of the journey except for a desire to see Eliwood, and leaves to see him—crossing a long distance in the span of few hours to get her only wish. However, Ninian arrives just after Eliwood retrieves the Blazing Sword, Durandal, and is slain by the noble, who did not know who she was at the time and was briefly controlled by Durandal's power as well. Dying, Ninian uses her remaining quintessence to revert to her human form, which reveals the secret of the two siblings to everyone. She dies in Eliwood's arms, begging him to protect the land of Elibe, as Nergal laughs over his victory. Nergal's supposed victory only spurs the group further in their conquest, and they eventually confront and kill the Dark Druid for his atrocities. In his final moments, he seemingly remembers his purpose for opening the Dragon's Gate, and finally succeeds in doing so—but dies anyway, with three dragons emerging from the newly open portal. Bramimond intervenes, however, and revives Ninian with the last of his strength. In her dragon form, she kills two of the three and leaves the last gravely wounded (though she does so while crying and begging them to forgive her), allowing the group to eventually defeat it. With Nergal and his morphs defeated, along with the leading powers of the Black Fang, the siblings no longer had any fear to live in the human world. Nils, however, informed his sister that the air of Elibe would not sustain them much longer, and, if they remained in the human world, they would die soon after. Accepting this fact, Ninian and Nils depart from the human realm, sealing the Dragon's Gate permanently from their side, and probably returning to their more or less peaceful life with other dragons. In an alternative ending (triggered only if Ninian and Eliwood have the highest support level), Nils recognizes his older sister's feelings for Eliwood and departs for the world beyond the Dragon's Gate alone, leaving the two to marry back in Pherae. Later, Ninian becomes the mother of Roy, but dies of illness shortly after, as previously warned by Nils. This is the ending used in the Square Enix light novel adaptions of the game. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers